Sexting
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: Mello comes home and wants to scold Matt, but has something better in mind...Yaoi


**I need to stop being an idiot. Another one shot? GOD!**

**No, honestly I wrote this for my friend as a super late 4****th**** birthday present. No. She is not four. This is the fourth present I'm giving her XD**

**Anyway, it's short, so….yeah…enjoy!**

**Listening: Sexting by Blood On The Dance Floor (Epic song, listen to it while you read, better experience) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or BOTDF**

Matt was sitting on the floor, playing his X-Box. He was nearing the boss, and was pumped for the battle. He did not notice when his blond-haired roommate entered the apartment.

Mello saw the red-head sitting on the floor and knew that he had failed to do the chores. He was going to yell at the gamer, but suddenly stopped, and a devious grin spread across his face. He tiptoed over to the stereo, which was located behind the couch. He turned it on and waited for the song to start. Luckily, it was the song he was hoping for.

The song began and he turned the volume on high.

_Sext, sext, sext, me! Sext, sext, sext, me! Sext, sext, sext, me! _

_Sext, sext, sext, me!_

Matt stopped the game and turned around to see Mello strutting over to him and mouthing the words.

_Less than three is just a tease!_

_Send those N00dz and make me Dr00L!_

Matt dropped his jaw and stared as Mello crawled on top of him and smashed their lips together. Mello began to grind their hips together. The friction was increasing.

_Hit me up, make me cum._

_Wanna sext? I'll show you some!_

Matt moaned into the kiss and Mello licked Matt's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Matt obliged and opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to play with Mello's.

_Sticky drama all the way, _

_Want my dick? You gotta pay!_

Matt fisted Mello's hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. They finally broke for air and Matt started to leave a trail of kisses down Mello's jaw line and collarbone.

_See what my thumbs can do!_

_Time to use my tongue on you!_

Matt began to unzip Mello's leather vest slowly, continuing to lick and nip at his neck. Mello moaned lightly and ghosted his fingers down Matt's sides. He toyed with the hem of Matt's shirt, sliding his hand under to touch the cool, creamy skin that lay there.

_Show me what you got, on my LCD_

_Let's get down to it, so you can get down on me!_

Matt was finally able to take Mello's vest off and began to kiss down his chest. He stopped the trail to lick and tease Mello's nipples. Mello shuddered and moaned. He could feel all of the heat traveling to his lower regions. He loved the feeling of Matt's cool, wet tongue on his heated skin.

_Cybering is so, 1999_

_You've gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine!_

_Cuz…_

Matt pulled off his own shirt and threw it to the side. He locked Mello in another deep kiss, causing the blonde to moan. When they broke, there was still a thin strand of saliva connecting them. Matt cupped Mello in his pants and the blond gasped, arching his back. Matt smirked.

_I wanna fuck you hard! I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna rock your body! I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard! I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna Ah! Ah! I wanna Ah! Ah!_

Matt untied the lacing on Mello's pants, licking down his chest as he did so. Mello's erection was freed, and he shuddered at the feeling of the cool air hitting it. Matt started to stroke the tender skin of Mello's inner thigh before proceeding to his arousal.

_Love me or hate me_

_But you wanna fuck me!_

_My love is unrestricted; you know you wanna lick this!_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had,_

_You mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad!_

Mello gasped as he felt Matt's warm mouth on his erection. He fisted Matt's hair and his breath was rapid. Matt bobbed his head up and down and slid his tongue around. Mello threw his head back and moaned loudly. A thin layer of sweat was forming its way on his forehead.

"Matt…ah!"

_When I text its sex, sex, sex!_

_You start to undress, dress!_

_Poppin out your chest, send your friend request!_

Mello bit his bottom lip.

"Matty…I can't…ngh…"

Matt then hummed around Mello, sending a jolt of pleasure up the blonde's spine. That sent Mello over the edge, and he screamed as he came inside of Matt's mouth. He twitched and shuddered as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm.

_Now I'm rocking on your top_

_And you know I just can't stop, stop!_

_Make you drop!_

_Feel you up 'till I hit the spot!_

Matt sat up and licked his lips, grinning as he did so. Mello looked at him and smiled.

"Let me return the favor."

He crawled into Matt's lap and began to undo his belt and zipper. When the erection was free, he playfully licked the tip.

'_Cause I can't take, take, take all this wait, wait!_

_I'm so impatient, you got me waiting!_

Mello gave Matt's erection a few more playful licks. Matt groaned at the lack of contact. He bucked his hips up, but Mello pushed them back down.

"Relax Matty. I was patient for you, so you'll be patient for me."

_Cut the shit, show your tits, and flip it out on my sidekick!_

_Like Quagmire on Family Guy,_

'_Giggity giggity' all the time!_

Mello then gave one long lick from Matt's balls up to the tip of his arousal, where he dipped into the slit. Matt shuddered and moaned. Mello then took the entire redhead into his mouth.

_I wanna fuck you hard! I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna rock your body! I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard! I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna Ah! Ah! I wanna Ah! Ah!_

Mello sucked and licked, going as deep as he could. Matt fisted the blond locks and threw his own head back.

"Oh God Mello! Yes! Ahh!"

Mello then hummed and Matt screamed. The blond mafia boss continued to suck harder, determined to make Matt cum, loving the sounds he made.

_Love me or hate me!_

_But you wanna fuck me!_

_My love is unrestricted; you know you wanna lick this!_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had,_

_You mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad!_

Mello moved up to the tip once more and licked. He then began to stroke the erection, causing Matt to moan loudly. While stroking, Mello continued to suck. Matt let a yell rip past his throat and exploded inside of Mello's mouth. The blond left Matt's erection with a pop! As he wiped his mouth. Matt twitched a couple times and his body began to go limp.

_There we go, sexting all my mother-fucking favorite hoes!_

_Stereo, blast it up, go ape-shit and tear it up!_

_We can make you look like hobos; she's sexting if she should swallow!_

_Hellz yeah! Go for more, parents banging down the door!_

Matt grinned and pulled Mello into another bruising kiss. During the kiss, he yanked Mello's pants down to his knees and stuck a finger in his entrance. Mello gasped and broke the kiss.

"Why dry?"

Matt leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"Trust me."

He pushed another finger inside and felt Mello tense up.

_Oh no! Caught with my pants down, now I gotta leave this town!_

_I ain't never looking back, I'm gonna tell your ass straight up!_

Matt stretched Mello with three fingers, and the angsty blond was clawing at his back. Matt then brushed up against Mello's prostate and the blond moaned.

"Found it."

_This is how we live it up!_

_I just don't give a fuck, and if I ever gave a fuck_

_I would be straight out of luck!_

Mello growled and pushed Matt onto the ground. He grabbed their arousals and rubbed them together, causing both boys to moan loudly. Matt arched his back to the touch.

"Mello, I can't wait much longer! Please!"

Mello licked Matt on the lips and positioned himself. He dropped down on Matt and yelled out. Matt loved to feel Mello's tight heat all around him. Mello began to bounce up and down on Matt's cock, letting loud moans escape his lips. Matt threw his head against the carpet.

"Fuck Mello! You're so tight!"

Mello countered.

"And you're so big, but I'm not whining!"

_I wanna fuck you hard! I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna rock your body! I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard! I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna Ah! Ah! I wanna Ah! Ah!_

Mello continued to ride Matt, and sweat covered both of the bodies. Both were coming close to release, and the moaning and heat of the room was only bringing it closer. Matt grabbed Mello's erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

_Love me or hate me, but you wanna fuck me!_

_My love is unrestricted; you know you wanna lick this!_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had,_

_You mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad!_

Mello threw his head back. Matt was holding onto his hips, thrusting him down.

"Mello, I can't! I'm going to…ah…cum!"

Mello nodded.

"Matty! I-I…I LOVE YOU!"

He screamed as he came, his seed hitting his and Matt's chest. Matt yelled out Mello's name and came inside of him. After a couple of cool down thrusts, Matt pulled out of Mello and let the blond fall on top of him, just as the song was ending.

_Sexting, sexting, sexting, sexting, sexting…_

Both were panting, tired and running off from the after sex-high. Matt pulled a blanket off the couch and wrapped the two up. He snuggled his face into Mello's hair.

"Hey Mels?"

Mello's breath was hot.

"Yeah Matt?"

Matt smiled.

"Play this song more often, okay?"

Mello laughed.

"Sure thing, love. Goodnight Matt."

Matt sighed.

"Goodnight Mello."

They then fell asleep in each other's arms.

And the song started again.

**Fina-fucking-lly! This seriously took forever. It wouldn't have if my sister didn't walk in right the middle of writing and I had to close without saving…damn her. But anyway, there you have it! Plz review because I am a hooker for reviews XD Thanks!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


End file.
